Mushroom Kingdom Madness
by FireflyLake
Summary: Princess Peach has been rescued time after time by the brothers. Back home and safe she decides to settle down, getting engaged to her hero Mario. Now the King finds a sobbing Peach and Mario is nowhere to be seen or heard. Why is she crying? Where is Mario? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Mushroom King ran as fast as his legs would take him. A left, a right and another left. He ran down the halls of his castle. Happy pictures of him and his daughter filled the halls. Stopping at the end of the corridor he caught his breath and knocked on the door.

A hushed voice spoke from the other side. "Come in."

Straightening himself out and clearing his throat he walked into the room. It was pink and filled with flowers and dolls he had got for his only daughter. On the walls were pictures of her and the man she is meant to marry. He looked around to find Peach collapsed on her bed and buried in pillows and blankets. The king walked forward and sat on the end of her bed.

"Daddy?" Her voice was soft and low.

He rubbed her back and sighed. "I'm here Sweet Heart. What seems to be the matter? Toad came to me spouting nonsense. Then he said you were held up in your room not well so I came fast to check on you." He looked at the lump under the blankets outlining his daughter.

Peach stirred for a moment then brought herself to a sitting position, letting the blanket fall and revealing her face. She was tired and her eyes were blood shot and puffy. She breathed in and held it for a second. "Daddy, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Sitting on his throne he thought about his daughter's story. "This can't be true." His words felt even more wavering aloud than in his thoughts. He stared blankly ahead as two small figures came running over.

"Your Highness, have you spoken with the Princess?" Toadsworth spoke up with Toad right beside him eager to know as well.

He still hadn't let the news sink in yet. "I have." He just couldn't believe his ears. "Toadsworth, please keep my daughter company and tend to her."

Toadsworth nodded and walked off to her room.

Toad looked hurt and eager to help her too. "Your Majesty, is there anything I can do to help the Princess?" He wanted to help his beloved Princess from having to cry anymore.

Spaced out eyes gazed upon Toad. "I do need your help Toad. I need you to find out if this awful rumor is true. The fate of this Kingdom depends on it. Even more so, Peach's fate. You must not let anyone else know about this. We don't want anyone taking advantage of our situation." He was trusting him with what may be the most important mission of his life.

Toad saluted his king, understanding the importance of his job. Leaving the palace he felt sick. **What will we do if the rumor is true?** Fear filled his head. Shaking it away he looked at the road ahead. "First things first! I have to find the one responsible for this rumor."

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys think? Why is the fair Princess Peach so distressed?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Toad had been out all day gathering information and getting nowhere. No one seemed to know anything. Mario was nowhere to be found and no one knew who exactly had started the rumor. Fear started over come him. **It can't be true... Can it? Is he really... Dead?** His heart sank. The Princess would not like to hear this news. Not sure where to go he went to the only person he could.

* * *

"There's no way. He's not dead. I was with him just the other day." The tall man kept racking his brain over the rumor being spread.

Toad looked up at him. "But we can't find him anywhere. Plus he did have a lot of enemies..."

Luigi looked down at him. "Yeah, but they normally fight both of us. No one has picked a fight with just one of us for-" Luigi's eyes widened. His mouth dried up and his heart sank to his feet.

Looking up at him Toad tugged on his pant leg. "What is it! Did you think of something? Do you know who killed him?" There was no reply. He asked again and snapped his finger in front of him.

Luigi shook his head. "I'm sorry. I need you to take me to Peach. There's something she needs to know..." He sounded almost apologetic for asking.

* * *

At the palace Luigi stood outside the door to Peach's room. Toadsworth came out nodding an 'ok' to him. Luigi took his hat off and clenched it tightly to his chest. **I can't believe I'm doing this.** Upon entering the room he found Peach with a smile on her face and Daisy beside her. There were no other words he could use to describe how he felt other than shocked.

Peach looked to him beaming a bright smile with tears spilling from her eyes. "Luigi!" She cried out and hugged him. "He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!" She wept into his shoulder.

Luigi stood there dumbfounded. "What?"

Daisy walked over holding a paper out to him. "When Peach told me about it I did some snooping around the place. I found this note he left." She smiled at him and handed it to him. "It's such a relief to see that she's happy again. I just couldn't bare the thought of my best friend so depressed." She offered a smile to Peach and hugged her one last time. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Sarasaland. When I get back I'll send out a search for him and we'll bring him home safe to you. Goodbye Peach." She passed her and nodded to Luigi. "You too Luigi." She winked at him and exited the room.

Luigi was confused by everything that was going on. He read the note over. According to this piece of paper Mario was had some unfinished business he had to tend to before the wedding and wasn't sure when he'd get back.

Peach was still overjoyed and in tears about the good news. The blonde princess hugged Luigi again taking his hands in her own. "This is great news! I can't wait to let father know! Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She looked at him with joyful blue eyes.

Suddenly nothing made sense to him. Looking for the words he found himself unsure of his previous thoughts. "It was nothing. Let's go tell your father. I'm sure he'll be relieved." He gave her a small smile before they left her room.

* * *

 ** _I hope this isn't boring you guys, is it? Also, let me know what your thoughts are on this. Please & Thank you._**


End file.
